


The Field Where I Died

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [78]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	The Field Where I Died

_“Mulder, it’s Scully. Do you see any bunkers in the field?”  
“My soul is tired. I wanna rest.”_

Down the hall from the interview room, at the command center, was a room set up with a couch and a pair of cots; in operations such as this one, it was not uncommon for agents to work themselves nearly to exhaustion, so it always made sense to have a place on-site where they could catch a few hours’ sleep and get back to work.

Mulder leaned heavily on Scully as they made their way down the hall, and he seemed to fall asleep the moment he sat on the couch, slumping to the side as if his head were a fifty-pound weight dragging him down. Though thoroughly tired herself, Scully managed to maneuver him into a mostly reclined position, deciding after a moment’s debate to tug his shoes off as well. She took the blanket draped over the back of the couch and pulled it across his lanky frame until he was more or less covered. With a wistful glance at the cots, she turned and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

It was hard not to be resentful of the forty minutes they’d just spent on Mulder’s regression hypnosis wild goose chase. They were no closer to finding the weapons bunkers, and now Mulder was too overcome to even help her. Their last hope was to find some evidence of bunkers in the historical property maps housed in the county Hall of Records, and unless someone on the task force had already secured access to the building, she was about to have to make a very unpleasant phone call and drag the county registrar out of bed. 


End file.
